


(do I wanna know) if this feeling flows both ways?

by chll51



Series: in another life, you'd be mine [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm still stuck in an ArMor mood, The AU no one asked for, i need people to start writing fics about these two, implied gwen/arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chll51/pseuds/chll51
Summary: They both get drunk and semi honest. / based on a quote I read and a song I heard.





	

 

 

This is what Morgana knows.

_(beside the fact that they're both wasted and lying on the floor)_

Her head is pounding. She's woozy, and her eyes weight a ton, and they're hard to keep open. She just wants to drift off, but her pulse hums like a song that only she can hear. It's loud enough to keep her awake. He's to her right and hasn't moved, probably because he's just as tired as she is. Their hands are next to each other, but there's no skin to skin contact. Somehow, that makes her nervous all the same.

"Do you ever..." he starts quietly, but he never finishes the thought.

She waits. A minute passes, then a couple more. She turns to him, taking in a deep breath and holding it there. "What?" 

When they lock eyes, "Never mind," he says, with a smile. He covers his face with the back of his hand. She can't tell how lucid he is anymore.

The breath she's been holding gets released. "You're an idiot, Arthur."

He shrug; and the silence comes back, but not before he faces her. She thinks it's a fluke but he doesn't budge. Finally, she sways her body to him, and maybe it's the alcohol talking, but she thinks he looks like the boy she met when she was sixteen, one with hope on on his lips and life in his eyes. She has always loved his eyes. They remind her of the ocean, limitless. She used to think there wasn't much he couldn't do. "What?" she asks. She suddenly feel shyer as a blush creeps up her cheeks.

"You're beautiful," says Arthur. "I know I'm drunk, and it doesn't mean much, but you're beautiful."

She smiles, maybe it's because she's drunk too, and she wants to believe that maybe in some other twisted universe, they'd work out, or something like it. "But tomorrow, you won't be—"

"—but you'd still be beautiful," he interrupts. "And I'll be—"

"Getting married. To Gwen." She wonders if those words are a reminder for her or him. Regardless, they sting all the same. 

 

 

 

/

  

 

 

This is what Arthur knows.

_(besides the fact that he's next to her, wasted out of his mind, and probably made the wrong choice to be here instead of a bachelor party that Merlin has kindly tried to plan for him)_

He's seeing things. Well, that what's happen after a couple of shots, and his head's spinning. A million thoughts pop into his head, a million _what ifs_ , and _maybes_ and _whys_. If he's rational, and sober, he probably wouldn't speak of them out loud, but he's not. "Do you ever..." he begins, but then he loses his train of thought. He hates starting things and not finishing it, and around her, that happens quite often. He sees her turning to him from the corner of his eyes and freezes.

"What?"

Her voice is so soft that he almost thought he imagined it. "Never mind," he says, even though his inside screams out all the words he would never dare to say. He wishes he was braver but his liquid courage dissipates the moment her eyes land on him; so he covers his face, hoping that she wouldn't see through him.

She does,  _every single time_ , and says, "You're an idiot, Arthur."

Maybe it's enough that she understands. He takes a small breath and faces her. When she does the same, he can't help but think, god, she's so beautiful; and maybe once upon a time, he loved her, like really loved her, and maybe he saw a piece of her all those girls he dated. He's never one to reminisce or think too deeply about things anyway. 

"What?"

He wants all his thoughts to pour out of his mouth. Instead, "You're beautiful," he says quickly before he could regret it, "I know I'm drunk, and it doesn't mean much, but you're beautiful."

She gives him a smile and he swears, he's back to being sixteen, and meeting her for the first time as his stepsister. "But tomorrow, you won't be—"

"—but you'd still be beautiful," he interrupts because she's wrong. She'll always be _beautiful_ and she'll always be that _what_ _if._  "And I'll be—"

"Getting married. To Gwen."

Right, the girl he loves now, and he feels so guilty for forgetting that. 


End file.
